There are instances in which it is beneficial to measure various properties of saturated steam. One such instance is the extraction of crude oil from the ground. Heavy, tar-like oil lies in geologic formations below the earth's surface in large quantities. In order to extract this commercially valuable resource, wet, saturated steam may be produced at a steam generator or other steam-producing device and transported through various transport elements (such as, for example, flow lines, manifolds, valves, tees, and fittings) to one or more injection wells at the site(s) of the heavy, tar-like oil. At the injection wells, the steam may be injected into the heavy oil formations to thin the crude oil and facilitate pumping it to the surface.